


David Gets Stuck

by mateomaybe



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, binder, i don't know what else to put this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mateomaybe/pseuds/mateomaybe
Summary: David is an idiot and gets stuck in his binder after a shower, Matteo comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	David Gets Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by me being an idiot and getting stuck in my binder...
> 
> Also English is not my first language so if you notice any mistakes just let me know!
> 
> I hope you like it, sorry it's so short!

David was staying at Matteo’s this weekend. It was pretty fun, they watched a movie, played some video games, messed around but it was one of the hottest weekends so far, and David had to shower. His binder had been clinging to his body with sweat and honestly, even if Matteo didn’t care, David was feeling pretty disgusted and uncomfortable. 

Getting out of his worn binder had been easy, he was used to it by now. But here’s the thing, his clean binder was new. It had just arrived before he came to Matteo’s. He hadn’t even opened the little plastic bag it came in until the end of his shower, he was regretting not bringing an old one though. He had been sitting on the toilet for a while now just contemplating his options.

He was stuck.

Like really stuck, he knew for sure the size was correct, but the binder was still tight, and his skin was kind of damp, and the damn thing just wouldn’t budge. He knew he must look pathetic; his arms are up and he’s only wearing his boxers, sitting on the toilet and looking sad and defeated. He has considered staying there, wait for his skin to dry but the longer he sat there the hotter it was getting, so he’s already sweating again. Maybe he could ask for help, but just imagining Matteo seeing him like this…he would never let him live this down. So, he just sat there, waiting…for what? He didn’t know, maybe death?

There was a knock on the door.

“David? Are you okay in there?” Hans asked concerned.

“Just a little stuck, but I’m okay!” He answered cringing at himself.

“What do you mean stuck? On the toilet?” Hans just sounded confused now, which was understandable.

“Hum, no…but it’s okay, don’t worry” 

“Are you sure? I could go ask Matteo for help if you want”

“No! It’s okay!” David quickly shouted, before he realized there were no other options “Actually, maybe that’s not a bad idea…”

“Okay, give me a second” He could hear Hans footsteps walking away from the door.

David tapped his bare foot on the carpet, trying to come up with an explanation for his current position. There was no way to explain this that didn’t make him look like an idiot though, so he quickly gave up.

“David?” Matteo’s voice was quiet through the door, concern clear in his tone “Can I open the door?”

“Yeah, but just a heads up, you’ll see my chest” he warned.

“What?” Matteo questioned confused, as he slowly opened the door.

It took a few seconds for Matteo to register what was happening but when he did, he bursted out laughing, probably the loudest laugh David has ever heard coming from him. When he finally calmed down, he closed the door behind him, still giggling a little and kneeled in front of the toilet, before leaning in and peering at his face from under his arm.

“What are you doing, you idiot?” His smile was goofy, and David couldn’t help but smile back, even though he could feel his face heating up in embarrassment.

“The binder is new” He sighed heavily “I got stuck”

Matteo chuckled as he carefully unfolded the fabric over his arms where it got stuck and once it was over his head, dropped a small kiss on his nose before gently pulling the binder over his chest. 

“There you go”

“Thanks” his blush deepened. Matteo had seen his chest before, but the context had been different, and it had been darker than it was in this small bathroom.

“Glad I could help!” Matteo smiled before kissing his lips as reassurance.

David finally got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He adjusted his chest so he would be more comfortable, before admiring how flat his new binder made him look. He was actually pretty happy with it, even though it made him look like an idiot in front of Matteo. 

The other boy was watching him through the mirror, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Come on” Matteo mumbled, when he noticed he had been caught staring “Let’s go back to Mario Kart” he said throwing a t-shirt at his head and leaving the bathroom with a smirk, making David roll his eyes with a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
